


Lovesick

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: I've got you like the flu.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo!! This has been in the lab(and by that I mean in my docs) for like, two months now. So, I decided to finish it! Honestly, I'm not really too sure how it turned out. Tbh, I don't really like it too much. But I've been working on it for a really long time and my eyes are starting to hurt and it's also a school night. So...I hope you guys still like it. Comments are always appreciated, and I'll try to give you guys something better. Hope y'all have a good day uwu.

“I  _ hate  _ him!”   
  
Those words, which were yelled in such a vicious tone, immediately piqued Matt’s curiosity. He looked up from his phone and at his best friend, an eyebrow raising. As far as he was aware, Edd had never  _ hated  _ anyone. At the most, it was severe annoyance, but never hatred. For him to shout about hating someone in such an out-of-the-blue manner...well, it was safe to say that Matt’s attention was caught. Internally questioning whether he needed to make fun of Edd or beat someone up, he replied, “who, now?” 

“Tom!” Edd answered sharply, a cough following the name. “Ugh, fuck,” he grumbled to himself, reaching over to grab the glass of ice water Matt had given him earlier. 

“Oh?!” The exclamation left Matt before he even had a chance to think. He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at his own surprised outburst. After leveling his voice, he asked, “and...why do you hate Tom?” Matt set his phone down in his lap as he spoke, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. Now that he got a few moments to think about it, his surprise seemed at least a little justified. After all, out of everyone they knew, Tom was the last person Matt would expect to wrong Edd in some way. He knew better than to fuck with Edd, for more reasons than one. However, if Matt needed to knock some heads together, then so be it. His lips pursed as he listened to Edd’s response. 

“He’s too nice!” Edd threw his arms up in the air as he yelled, dropping his phone onto the blanket. “He asked me if he could come over, and I said that I was sick, and he was just like ‘oh! Feel better soon!’ and sent a bunch of hearts! Like, who  _ does  _ that?!”   
  
“Uh...normal people, Edd,” Matt responded. The purse in his lips disappeared, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk. He covered his mouth with his hand to let out a few soft snickers. Really?  _ That’s  _ what had Edd so heated? God, imagine getting angry over people being nice to you. 

“The normal people  _ I’ve  _ known don’t do this shit! You’ve never sent me a heart before! Neither has Tord!”   
  
Matt lowered his hand, uncrossing his arms and folding his hands in his lap. “Edd, I don’t think Tord even knows what a heart is.” 

“Is-Is that because he’s stupid, or heartless?”   
  
“...can I answer all of the above?” Matt laughed at his own response, and so did Edd. However, shortly after laughing, Edd began to cough again. 

“Goddammit!” He yelled as he sharply coughed, his throat feeling like it was on fire. He took a sip of the water, its coldness soothing his scratchy throat a bit. He gulped, and then continued with his rant. “Anyway...he’s so nice. Like, I’m surprised he doesn’t get tired of it.”

“You say that like he’s pretending to be nice,” Matt pointed out. 

“Well, I mean —how could people like, genuinely be nice to me?” Edd replied. He chuckled, and then coughed, followed by a few curses. 

“Tom really likes you, so of course he’d be nice to you, idiot.”   
  
“Ugh...that sounds gay.” 

“That’s because you’re gay.” Matt smirked. Edd rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, I’m not gay,” he sharply replied, sipping at his water again. He picked up his phone to read over his and Tom’s texts again, and he felt his face heat up. He still couldn’t believe that Tom would not only ask him to hang out out of nowhere, but also tell him that he hopes he feels better. And also use hearts. Seriously, who  _ does _ that? 

“Sure, buddy,” Matt muttered, sitting back against the chair he was in. He listened to Edd try to form a rebuttal, but ended up coughing. This was followed by sniffling and a few gulps of water. 

This was all Matt had been hearing for the past few hours; yeah, there were probably better things to do with his time, but he didn’t want to leave his best friend to suffer alone—even though Edd himself was the reason that he was sick in the first place. After all, what idiot goes out for a midnight stroll dangerously close to a freezing lake? Edd, apparently. 

Matt let out a soft sigh, watching his friend feebly set the water back on the table. He picked up his phone and turned it on, his thumb pressing against the screen as he got ready to unlock it. However, he heard Edd began to speak, so he set his phone down again with a sharp sigh. 

“He sent like, five hearts,” Edd began, “one would’ve gotten the message across, but he sent  _ five _ . Isn’t that weird?”   
  
“I find the fact that you won’t shut up about Tom to be more weird,” Matt replied. He turned his body to the side and laid his back against one arm of the chair, his knees bending over the other arm. He set his phone on his chest. 

“What? That’s not weird. I’m just...saying that  _ it’s  _ weird that Tom—” Edd’s voice cracked, making him let out a sharp cough. He grumbled softly after coughing, his voice sounding more hoarse than before. “That Tom would send five hearts. I mean, does he do that with you?” 

“We don’t talk that much,” Matt replied. “He just sends me weird pictures at three in the morning every once in a while.”   
  
“Oh.” Edd hummed and looked at the ceiling. He held his phone up over his head, staring at the five green hearts that his friend sent to him. He blinked, and then squinted.  “Green…” He muttered, his voice raising with confusion. Tom’s favorite color was  _ blue _ , yet he used  _ green _ hearts. Plus, green is  _ Edd’s  _ favorite color. Could that mean—

Before his thought could’ve been finished, his phone suddenly slipped out of his hand, smacking him directly in the face. 

“Oh bugger!” He yelled, abruptly shooting up. His hair flew up with him, temporarily revealing his eyes that blazed with annoyance. It soon covered his eyes again, but didn’t stay in place for long as a coughing fit began to wrack his body, making a few strands bounce up and down. 

Edd’s annoyance spiked up as he heard Matt snickering from the chair he was laying in. He tried to yell at his friend, but the coughs that constantly escaped him prevented him from doing so. It was like clusters of tiny, razor sharp rocks bouncing around in his throat; it absolutely stung. 

Swiftly grabbing his cup of water, he gulped some more down. By then, Matt had calmed down. Once Edd himself had calmed down, he looked at his phone and quickly erased the gibberish that he had accidentally typed in his text box to Tom. He flopped back on the couch, picking his phone up again and holding the bottom of it against his chest. His eyes widened as he saw the three dots in the bottom left corner, indicating that Tom was typing. It wasn’t long before the message was sent. 

[  **Tom ** _ 6:21P.M. _

_ ??? _ ]

Edd stared at the message for a moment before replying. 

[  **Edd ** _ 6:22P.M. _

_ Wot? _ ]

[  **Tom ** _ 6:22P.M. _

_ u were typing for a rlly long time xD _ ]

“Oh,” Edd muttered out loud. His face flushed red as he put the pieces together. 

[  **Edd ** _ 6:23P.M. _

_ that was just me dropping my phone on my face lolz _ ]

[  **Tom ** _ 6:23P.M. _

_ ohhhhh xDDDDD. u ok tho??? _ ] 

[  **Edd ** _ 6:24P.M.  _

_ yeah lol. my face just hurts _

_ also im still sick so theres that _ ]

[  **Tom ** _ 6:24P.M.  _

_ awwww :(((( *hugs u* hope u feel better soon!!! <333 _ ]

Edd scoffed softly at the message, his face heating up. He felt something surge around in his stomach: It felt warm, and it made his entire body tingle and feel just as warm as whatever was inside of him. He sat up again, prompting Matt to look up from his phone. The feeling slowly moved up through his body, and Edd only realized what was happening when he felt something in his throat. 

He tried to cover his mouth, but he was sure that that wasn’t going to help. He quickly bent his knees up and jerked to the side a little so that his phone slid down between his side and the back of the couch. He heard quick footsteps toward the kitchen, and he assumed Matt had figured out what was happening as well. However, by the time Matt came back with a bucket, bile and mostly-digested soup from earlier was spewing out of Edd’s mouth and onto his blanket. Matt cursed softly and shoved the bucket against Edd once the other had stopped. Edd took the bucket and held it under his face, heaving into it as saliva and vomit dripped from his lips. A few coughs left him.

“Goddamn,” Matt muttered. “What happened?” 

“D...Dunno…” Edd quietly answered once he was sure the nausea had settled, setting the bucket aside and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. He could feel sweat sticking his shirt to his skin. “I was jus’ talkin’ to Tom, and…” 

“I think you should stop talking to Tom; he’s making you more sick than you already are,” Matt joked. He looked at the mess on the blanket, his nose wrinkling and his head moving back. Reluctantly, he grabbed the ends of the blanket and folded the clean parts over the vomit-covered parts so that he could put it in the wash. “I’ll get you another blanket. Try not to vomit while I’m doing that, okay?” He told Edd, hiding the vexation in his tone. 

“I won’t…” Edd frowned a little. “Sorry.”   
  
Matt shook his head and picked the blanket ball up. Edd let out a soft sigh of relief, stretching his legs back out. “It’s fine,” Matt assured, carrying the blanket off while simultaneously trying to keep it as far away from him as possible.

While Matt was washing the old blanket and getting a new one, Edd couldn’t stop himself from picking up his phone and looking through his and Tom’s messages again. Not only did Tom send heart emoticons, but he digitally  _ hugged  _ him, too?   
  
A small smile tugged the corner of Edd’s lips. He laid his free arm over his chest, his hand resting on where his heart was. 

Seriously, who  _ does  _ that?


End file.
